A Saga of Worlds
by Lord Maximus
Summary: During the return to Earth from her five-year mission the Enterprise is swept away into a distant galaxy, caught up in a battle as a tribe of humans fight to survive and escape the tyranny of an evil machine race seeking to dominate the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**_There are those who believe..._**

 ** _That life here began out there, far across the Universe..._**

 ** _With tribes of humans..._**

 ** _Who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians..._**

 ** _Or the Toltecs..._**

 ** _Or the Mayans..._**

 ** _That they may have been the architects of the Great Pyramids..._**

 ** _Or the lost civilizations of Lemuria..._**

 ** _Or Atlantis._**

 ** _Some_** ** _believe that there may yet be brothers of man..._**

 ** _Who even now fight to survive—somewhere beyond the heavens!_**

* * *

 **Cyrannus Galaxy  
Colonial Star System  
Far Edge of Colonial Space**

Through the depths of space above the planet moved giant ships resembling great enormous whales with pods attached to the sides that would be considered their 'fins' with greyish refractive armor that seemed reflect the light of the stars surrounding them, making them truly a sight of awe for anyone who was observing them. Over one thousand five hundred meters in length these ships bristled with turrets, cannons, missile launchers and other forms of weapons arrays showing that they were ships of war.

Though the owners preferred to call them Battlestars and each of them were distinguished by names proudly displayed across their hull.

 _Columbia_

 _Atlantia_

 _Pacifica_

 _Triton_

 _Acropolis_

 _Galactica_

These behemoths represented the planets of the people they were built to protect and they did so heroically with the crews of these massive ships believed to be the bravest men and woman in space. They moved gracefully through the void of space, moving towards the rendezvous point where the greatest event in history wold happen. Built during Thousand Yarhen War, around five hundred yarhens before ago served in the worst battles with the murderous robots that were the enemies of the of the people that crewed these ships and recognized as one of the ships that had successfully turned the tide when the Colonies had been in danger more than once, the _Galactica_ and the Pegasus were more than just ships: they were the guardians of humanity. Well, _former_ guardians of humanity due to the armistice that would be signed.

Larger than any other ship in the Colonies the battlestars held over two hundred Vipers and seventy shuttles, was armed with over thirty two high energy plasma cannons nicknamed turbo-lasers for destroying missiles and asteroids with smaller anti-fighter turrets, two heavy energy plasma laser cannons for destroying capital ships, and missile launchers for solonite fusion missiles and solonite bombs making it not only a carrier and a battleship but also an orbital killer, capable of bombarding cities to the ground but luckily it only was meant for bombing Cylon bases. In addition the battlestars were powered by two large fusion reactors and a Tylium energizer that provided a great deal of power for the massive ships and their powerful weapons.

Fusion reactors had been considered only theoretical during the early days of the Twelve Colonies but during the Great War they finally managed to create stable nuclear fusion as a power source in addition to the Tylium energizer which provided a greater amount of power than anything in the Colonies. By pumping purified Tylium and plasma into the energizer where the two come into contact and the plasma ignites the Tylium which is contained by a magnetic field and the energy created by the explosion is channeled by the power distribution nodes into the ship, powering the artificial gravity, computer systems, shields, weapons, and allowing the ship's powerful ion engines to propel the ships faster than light in real space. Since they were warships the Battlestars were intended to operate for a long period of time without refueling or restocking food or water for long periods of times. Though the Cylons had not been encountered in a long time the science department had made technological breakthroughs over the yarhens such as improving their light speed capabilities and scanning equipment to be better prepared for a possible attack.

These ships had been in service for over five hundred yarhens and had been constantly refitted and upgraded to continue defending the human race from the Cylons.

 **Battlestar _Atlantia  
_ Dining Area**

President Adar smiled as he observed the long table filled with the greatest military heroes of Colonial civilization that had come to witness this historic event. For a thousand long yarhens the humans of the Twelve Colonies had been at war with machine menace, the Cylons. They had begun as mere robots that were created to serve their reptilian creators but only a few years after their introduction the machines turned on their masters and destroyed them. If that wasn't enough but they had also begun expanding in all direction, enslaving or destroying all that was within their reach with only the human race strong enough to stop them.

Adar stood up to address the table. "Noble delegates, I know many of you are anxious to return to your ships before our rendezvous with the Cylons but I would first like to offer a toast to the most significant history in mankind." He raised his glass. "I also raise my glass to you, not just as the Council of Twelve but also my friends, the greatest leaders ever assembled. As we approach the Seventh Millennium of Time our people will at last find peace, thanks to you."

Everyone raised their glasses. "Peace."

Only one man seemed hesitant as he spoke the word. "Peace."

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Pilot Barracks**

The tall sandy haired man sighed as threw a towel over his shoulders, wearing only pants and boots in the room since he just had just finished having a shower when a voice earned his attention from the cigar he had lit. "Starbuck, he's coming."

Starbuck couldn't hide the smile as he looked at the young man that had rushed in. "Now, Zac relax. What's gotten into you?"

Zac still seemed anxious. "It's just…I earned my wings and he still treats me as his little brother."

"Well, you're acting like it." Starbuck said. "Now just calm down. It's just a routine patrol."

"It's more than that. It might be the last…" Zac trailed off as his older brother and Starbuck's best friend, Captain Apollo stepped into the room.

"Zac, Starbuck, what's going on?" Apollo asked.

Starbuck seeing how nervous Zac looked quickly spoke. "Uh…I'm feeling a little under the weather here."

Apollo looked at Starbuck, clearly not believing a word he said but a look at Zac decided to play along. "Well, that's inconvenient. What with everyone wanting to celebrate the armistice I still need someone with me on the last patrol."

Zac bit his lip. "Ah…"

Apollo looked at his younger brother. "Yes Zac, what is it?"

"Uh, Zac volunteered to take my shift." Starbuck quickly said.

"Really?" Apollo smiled at Zac. "Well this is great. Zac, it'll be your first patrol."

Zac looked between Starbuck and Apollo before showing his feelings. "WHOO!"

 **Battlestar _Atlantia_  
Dining Room**

"Baltar, I extend my congratulations on behalf of the Quorum and the Colonies of Kobol to you for your contribution to ending the war. None of this would have been possible without your tireless work." Adar said a man who was younger but still showed an elderly and yet attractive face. "You have left your mark in our history books with this."

"The fact that the Cylons chose me to be their representative for this treaty was an act of providence, not skill." The man named Baltar said as he and Adar stopped at the window showing the fleet and held out his hand which Adar shook.

Adar shook his hand one last time, dismissing Baltar and saw one final leader, standing at the tylinium window, looking out across the fleet.

"I see the party is not a success with all my children." Adama turned and saw President Adar standing next to him.

Adama looked back out the window. "It's out there that concerns me."

Adar frowned. "Surely you do not cling to your suspicions of the Cylons. They asked for this armistice. They want peace."

Adama looked back at the President. "Forgive me, Mr. President. But they hate us with every fiber of their existence. We love freedom, we love independence, to feel, to question, to resist oppression…To them that is an alien way of existing, they will never accept."

"But they have. Through Baltar, they have sued for peace." Adar protested.

Adama saw that was he getting nowhere with the president and simply nodded. "Yes."

* * *

 ** _Space, the final frontier._**

 ** _These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise._**

 ** _Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations._**

 ** _To boldly go where no man has gone before_**

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy  
Alpha Quadrant  
Near Klingon Neutral Zone  
USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701  
Bridge**

 _Captain's Log Stardate 3211.2: The Enterprise is nearing the end of its five year mission, with only a month left before we return to Earth with many of our crew looking forward to returning home. However until then we will continue our mission to explore strange new worlds, seeking out new life and new civilizations. We have seen much on our long journey and though many have died they have not been forgotten. Now as our mission comes to an end I can only say that we all deserve a long good rest._

Captain James T. Kirk ended his log as he looked around the bridge, seeing everyone were at their posts as expected but could feel that they were all looking forward to see well deserved time off. The _Enterprise_ had been at the forefront as many worlds were discovered and explored, system charted and disasters adverted.

"We are secured from warp speed. Now entering designated system." Ensign Hikaru Sulu reported.

Captain Kirk nodded. "Very well. Standard vectors, Mr. Chekov. Set scanners for any life signs in this system."

"Aye sir." Ensign Pavel Chekov replied.

"Mr. Spock, any colonized planets here?" Kirk turned his First Officer and best friend, the Human/Vulcan hybrid named Spock.

"Negative, Captain. However I am detecting an energy surge of unknown origin." Spock reported.

"An energy surge?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Captain. It is possibly a wormhole of some form, Captain. Scans are detecting signs of tachyon and graviton particles." Spock reported and looked up at the screen. "I believe it is coming into visual range now."

The view screen showed the so-called wormhole appear, resembling a glowing tunnel of black and blue swirling light.

"Captain, I am detecting something coming through. Large in mass and resembles possible ship." Spock reported.

From the tunnel came what appeared to be a massive ship, resembling two double saucers connected by a central pylon.

"Analysis, Mr. Spock." Kirk quickly said.

"The vessel measures at a length of 1,768 meters. No signs of standard warp drive but it is possible that it is the origin of the anomaly." Spock surmised. "I am also detecting over a hundred weapon emplacements, likely to be high level plasma based weapons similar to what was used by United Earth ships before the founding of the Federation and two large possible weapon emitters located at the top and bottom of the ship's hulls and multiple missile launchers with fusion based warheads. I detect no shields but the ship is emitting a field of electromagnetic radiation."

"It is a monster, Keptain." Chekov could not help but comment.

Spock reported next. "Captain, I am not detecting life readings aboard any of the vessel. The power source does not match any known in our database but it is similar a form of electrical generation."

"Electrical generation? That form of power use has been outdated for hundreds of years." Kirk commented.

"Indeed. It seems however that whomever built this vessel has not discovered alternative sources of energy generation." Spock stated.

"It's moving towards us, Captain." Sulu commented.

"Go to yellow alert. Raise deflectors and energize phasers. Uhura, hail that ship." Kirk quickly said. "Let's see if we can avoid a fight."

"Channel open."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_ to unknown vessel. We have monitored your entry into Federation space. Do you require assistance?"

Uhura tried but came up with nothing. "No response, Captain."

"They are firing." Chekov said as the vessel fired blue bolts that the _Enterprise_ 's shields were able to block but Federation shook heavily. "Deflectors holding."

Kirk now saw that he had no choice but to fight back. "Lock phasers."

"Locked, Keptain."

"Fire."

The _Enterprise_ 's forward phaser banks fired, sending twin beams of blue light that hit the large vessel, causing it to shake heavily like the _Enterprise_ but its larger mass was less violent.

"Fire again, Mr. Chekov." Kirk ordered.

The _Enterprise_ fired again, its phaser beams arced as they cut into the unknown vessel's hull.

"Captain, I am detecting the two unknown weapons being powered up from the unknown vessel." Spock reported.

"Lock phasers and torpedoes on the vessel and fire. Try to cripple it, Mr. Chekov." Kirk replied.

The _Enterprise_ 's weapons now fired on the double saucer ship as it began firing its many plasma turrets at the Federation ship. Phasers cut into the armor plating and two photon torpedoes slammed into the hull, causing heavy damage.

"The vessel has suffered moderate damage, Captain." Spock reported.

"Our shields are holding, Keptain but they are dropping." Chekov quickly said. "The wessel's weapons are reducing them in power."

"Target all their weapons, Mr. Chekov. Maybe they'll stop when they have nothing to shoot us with." Kirk said.

The _Enterprise_ fired again, its phaser beams hitting the turrets with perfect precision.

"Captain, I am reading power readings from one of the two larger weapons at the bottom of the vessel. It is likely a particle beam cannon with considerable fire power." Spock reported.

"Evasive action, Mr. Sulu."

The _Enterprise_ moved just as a large beam of blue light shot from the bottom of the saucer vessel, barely missing the _Enterprise_ but clipped its shields.

"Port shields are down at fifteen percent." Chekov reported as the ship shook even more violently despite only the shields suffering a glancing hit.

"The weapon seems to be a neutron particle beam of considerable power. I am reading that the beam was composed of photons, x-rays, and neutron particles condensed together." Spock said from his readings.

"Fire at will, Mr. Chekov." Kirk ordered.

Photon torpedoes were fired again, hitting the large ship's particle cannon while phasers cut through the hull.

"Captain, I am reading drops in power along the vessel." Spock reported. "I believe we may have crippled it."

"Hail them again, Uhura. Let's see if they want to talk now." Kirk said, watching as the remaining fighters continued to attack but Chekov fired the phasers another wide spread arc that broke them off.

"…No response, Captain." Uhura said after another moment.

"Captain, they are diverting all available power to their remaining particle weapon." Spock reported.

By this point Kirk had had enough. "Fire on that weapon before it fires."

The _Enterprise_ 's phasers lashed out, striking the top particle cannon that caused an overload in power that caused a chain reaction, destroying the massive ship from the inside. The bridge crew watched as the unknown vessel exploded in a ball of massive fire.

"Unknown vessel destroyed Keptain." Chekov reported.

Kirk nodded. "Stand down from battle stations. Damage report?"

"No casualties, Captain." Uhura spoke up.

"The deflectors deflected the main barrage but were damaged by the vessel's particle beam weapon. It will take possibly an Earth hour to repair. Captain, the anomaly the vessel came from is still present and it has grown larger, possibly because of the close proximity of the vessel's destruction." Spock reported.

The view screen showed the anomaly growing even larger and started to pull the _Enterprise_ towards it.

"Full reverse!" Kirk shouted.

"Impulse engines are at full power and red lining, Captain! We can't break free!"

"Can we go to warp?"

Sulu did a few quick calculations. "Impossible sir. The gravitational pull would disrupt the warp field!"

Kirk quickly tapped a switch on his armchair. "Kirk to all decks, brace for impact!"

The _Enterprise_ was pulled forward into the anomaly and disappeared down into the tunnel of swirling blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyrannus Galaxy  
Colonial Star System  
Battlestar _Atlantia  
_ Core Control**

" _Mr. President, our patrol is under attack. We don't know by whom. As a precautionary measure I would like to launch intercept fighters._ "

"Surely that is highly inadvisable in view of our delicate situation."Baltar quickly and nervously said.

Adar nodded. "You are quite right, Baltar." He turned back to face the screen with Adama's grim face staring at him. "Commander, as a precautionary measure I insist upon restraint. If this turns out to be simple pirates we could jeopardize the whole cause of peace by displaying fighters when we are so close to rendezvous."

" _Mr. President, two of my ships are under attack._ " Adama protested.

"By forces unknown. You are not to launch until we have a better understanding." Adar replied.

" _May I at least bring the fleet to a state of alert?_ " Adama seemed to be getting angry but remained calm.

"I will consider that. Thank you, Admiral." Adar said and closed the channel.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Core Control**

"He'll consider it? He'll consider it?" Tigh said, completely flabbergasted by Adar's attitude. "I'm sorry, Commander…Is there nothing we can do."

"We cannot. We've been given a direct order." Adama replied, but seemed to have an idea. "But, perhaps this is the perfect time to run battle drills, Colonel. Sound the alert."

Tigh nodded with a small smile. "Yes sir."

 **Rec Room**

"Perfect pyramid boys." Starbuck grinned as he laid his cards down on the table. "Unless there's a better hand this pot's mine."

Fortunately for the players they were saved from losing their bet when the alarm sounded.

"Unfortunately we'll have to play another time!" One of the pilots said, jumping to their feet.

"Duty calls, Starbuck!"

Starbuck grumbled as he picked up his own cubits and ran out of the pilot room.

 **Core Control**

"Commanders, our long rang scans are picking up a large number of ships approaching." Adama's daughter, Athena spoke up, seeing enemy icons appearing on the edge of the scanners. "A single Viper is approaching."

"Get that pilot up here." Adama quickly ordered as he contacted Adar. "Mr. President, a large number of ships are emerging from the other side of planet."

" _Possibly a Cylon welcoming committee._ " Adama had to keep himself from scowling at the image of Baltar standing next to the President.

"Sir, may I suggest we launch a welcoming committee of our own?" Adama asked.

" _Mr. President, there is still hostile feelings amongst the military. We don't want an incident to occur at this time with all those pilots out there at once._ " Baltar objected.

" _Quite right, Baltar._ " Adar nodded and looked back at the screen. " _Commander?_ "

"Mr. President, did Baltar just suggest we remain completely defenseless?" Adama asked, struggling to stay calm.

" _My, we are on a peace mission. The first peace the Colonies have known in a thousand yarhens._ "

 **Battlestar _Galactica_  
Port Flight-Pod**

"Starbuck, what's going on?" A deckhand asked as the pilots rushed onto the hangar deck. "The whole flight deck's on alert here."

"Probably some kind of aerial salute for the president while he signs the armistice. It sure ruined the best game I had in over a month." Starbuck grumbled as he found his Viper.

 **Core Control**

"Mr. President-" Adama said, trying to urge Adar to change his mind.

"Commander, our patrol ships are under attack from the ships approaching the fleet." Tigh saif, watching the screen showing the one viper approaching the fleet, followed by a large number of enemy icons. 'Cylons.'

"Mr. President, your welcoming committee is firing at our patrol." Adama said, losing patience.

" _Baltar_ …" Adar said, trying to understand what was happening but when Baltar didn't answer he looked around the room. " _Baltar_?"

* * *

"I made it." Zac said, making it off the dead planet and the fleet was just in front of them. "Patrol to fleet, patrol to fleet. I need help."

That was when the Cylons had enough of playing with their prey and a Raider fired its forward lasers, hitting Zac's engines and set off a chain reaction. Zac didn't have a chance to scream as he and his Viper were incinerated.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Core Control**

Athena's eyes widened as Zac's icon vanished from the scanner which confirmed it was destroyed by Cylon disruptor fire. Adama simply stared at the screen, looking a lot older than he was while Tigh glanced at the admiral in concern which was shared by Gaeta.

" _What was that?_ " Adar asked once the pilot on _Colonial One_ reported weapons fire.

"That…was my son, Mr. President." Adama answered dully.

"No…Oh Gods…" Athena put a hand to her mouth, her eyes becoming watery and wide with horror and anguish.

The Cylons had claimed their first kill but it was not the last.

"Positive Shield, now." Adama ordered as the massive fleet of Cylon fighters began their attack. "All batteries commence fire."

A second later _Galactica_ opened fire with her anti-fighter plasma cannons on the enemy fighters, spewing bolts of red light that destroyed anything they it.

"All fighters launched, Commander."

"Have the others ships launcher their fighters?" Adama asked, watching the battle on the tactical view screen.

"Negative."

Adama could only look at the tactical display in dismay. "Then Lord help us."

The battle was not going well as the Cylons swarmed the fleet, attacking the flight pods of the battlestars, ensuring that any Vipers that had not launched yet would not be able to. They used lasers, bombs, and even suicide runs to take out the flight pods, making the ability to launch any ship almost impossible. The Vipers that were already fighting were doing their best but the Cylons had them outnumbered and they were barely holding them back.

It was not long before Apollo was back on the bridge who was quickly met by his father who gave him a quick hug. "Apollo, thank God."

"Cylons, it was an ambush. I had to leave Zac. I'd like to go and rescue him." Apollo quickly said.

"That won't be possible." Adama said solemnly.

"Father, if I leave him out there he doesn't stand a chance." Apollo cried but stopped when he saw his father's face and looked at Tigh. "Zac?"

Tigh looked back at Apollo with a sad look. "His ship was destroyed just short of the fleet."

Apollo looked back at his father, looking even sadder and stepped back, trembling from the pain and loss.

He left his little brother to die.

The ship shook again as the fighting only intensified.

"Captain, we have to know how many baseships we are dealing." Tigh said, wishing he could allow the Commander and his son to mourn their loss.

"No baseships." Apollo answered as he walked up the to the center platform of the Core Control.

"You must be mistaken. Fighters couldn't function this far from Cylon without baseships. They wouldn't have enough fuel." Tigh said.

"No baseships." Apollo reiterated. "Just fighters, maybe thousands."

"How do you account for that, Apollo?" Adama asked.

Apollo thought it over. "We intercepted some tankers. My guess is the fighters flew from wherever the baseships were to fuel for the attack."

Tigh was confused. "Why travel this far without baseships when it isn't necessary? They would have been out of range at the old moon."

"Unless, it was necessary for them to be somewhere else." Adama answered in realization. "Get me the President!"

A moment later Adama watched as Adar appeared on the main console. "Mr. President, I request permission to leave the fleet. I have reason to believe that an attack on our home worlds is underway."

Before Adar could answer Adama heard an explosion over the speakers.

" _Atlantia to all battlestars, we are under attack. We need help. I repeat, we need hel-_ " The call for help was cut off as another explosion.

"Mr. President!" Adama said as the transmission was cut. "Negative shield now!"

The barriers protecting the viewing screen opened, allowing Adama to see the _Atlantia_ as the Cylons swarmed the flagship of the Colonial fleet, slowly blasting it apart as it tried to flee. Just as he looked Adama watched as the _Atlantia_ exploded in a ball of massive fire.

"Oh my God." Adama breathed.

He was not along as everyone in the CIC and the Viper pilots watched in horror as the _Atlantia_ 's burning remains were scattered across the depths of space.

Tigh spoke a second later from the tactical grid. "Commander, our long rang scans have picked up Cylon baseships. At Alpha Sector 138, Beta Sector 327, and Gamma Sector 114. That puts them within striking distance of Virgon, Sagittara-"

"Yes, and Carpica." Adama finished.

* * *

In orbit of the planet Caprica were three massive double saucer shaped shapes connected by a central pylon moved over the planet.

Inside the lead Basestar two Cylon Centurions stood before their master and emperor of the Empire, the Imperious Leader. "By your Command."

The chair turned, allowing the Imperious Leader to face its servants. "Speak Centurion."

"All ships are in position to attack." The lead Centurion reported.

"The final annihilation of the lifeform known as Man. Let the attack begin." The Imperious Leader ordered.

The two Centurions left the command room to carry out their leader's orders. The humans thought they were safe but the Cylons had more than one surprise with them. The fighters launching from the massive ships split off, flying towards all nearby inhabited planets, weapons charging and ready to carry out their mission.

The final annihilation of the life form known as Man.

On the ground people started screaming and running in all directions, their fear overwhelming their sense of reason as they looked for any place to hide or escape. Buildings went up in flames as the Cylons flew over them, releasing their bombs and shooting down flying civilian vehicles that frantically tried to escape but ended up crashing into buildings or other vehicles due to the fear and the disorganization. And from the sky came beams of light that upon touching the ground incinerated entire cities.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Core Control**

"We are withdrawing. Flank speed for home." Adama stated.

The _Galactica_ turned away from the battle, moving at full speed back towards the Colonies.

* * *

Starbuck watched as the _Galactica_ pulled away. "Boomer, are you seeing this?"

"I see it but I don't believe it. Where is she going?" Boomer asked.

* * *

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Core Control**

"Commander we might be on time. The electronic jamming." Omega reported.

Tigh was not as optimistic. "Then the attack is underway."

"Their clearing the air for their electronic guidance systems." Apollo agreed.

A broadcast from Caprica silenced any more conversation.

" _Preparations continue through the night here at the Caprica Presidium. We can see at the moment it is somewhat deserted, but with the new dawn, it'll be full of Capricans, coming here, eagerly and joyfully, to usher in a new era, the era of peace. So far, details of the armistice meeting going on at this very movement on the star Kobol are not coming in as we had hoped for. It seems that this is due to the unusual electrical interferences which are blocking out all interstellar communications. However as soon they are available, we will be showing you the first pictures of something that has been described as the most significant event in history._ "

The sound of engines caused the news reporter to look up and suddenly look fearful. No one needed to ask why as explosions were heard.

" _Oh, my God. It's a tremendous explosion! Are we getting this on the camera?_ " The reporter asked, becoming fearful as people started because of the sound of weapons fire. " _People are running everywhere. They're running in different directions._ "

The news channels showed the visitors from another universe their cities as they were attacked by incoming fighters. Energy bolts, bombs, and beams scorched the planets they attacked as the people screamed.

"… _reaching on a broad front from the lakes to the peninsula. Thirty-one cities are known to be under heavy attack. People running on fire!"_

" _I can't tell you what it's like. I'm all alone here. I can't reach anyone._ "

"… _reports devastation throughout the mainland._ "

" _This is the most terrible thing I've ever witnessed._ "

" _We're on fire!_ "

" _Emergency!_ "

" _There are hundreds of fires. A sea of fire._ "

" _The water supply is cut off. We have no water._ "

" _I'm told the death toll is in the thousands-_ "

" _Colonial Headquarters is under attack. A second wave is coming in! We have no defenses! Is anyone on this channel?_ "

Adama turned away from the broadcast, looking at his last living son with a look of sadness and despair.

Apollo whispered comfortably. "There's wasn't any other way."

Adama turned away, stepping down into the lower tier where Omega briefly stopped him. "Sir, Cylon baseships on long range sensors, launching to all outer planets."

Adama closed his eyes. "What about Sagittara?"

The answer was just as he expected. "The planet's in flames."

"No hope, Commander." Tigh said.

Adama took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

* * *

Once the _Enterprise_ was pulled into the anomaly it fell through the tunnel for a long time and yet to the crew it was only for an instant to the crew before the ship finally came to a stop. But it wasn't a smooth ride as the crew were left lying on the floors of all decks across the ships.

Kirk managed to climb back onto his seat and looked around. "Is everyone all right? Report."

"We are stopped, Captain." Sulu rubbed his head.

"All decks reporting, Captain. Eight causality reports, two in critical condition. Warp drive is off-line and structural integrity fields down to thirteen percent."

"Captain, I am attempting to establish our position but according to our star charts we have emerged on the far side of the galaxy, at the end of what has been referred to as humans as the Cygnus Arm." Spock reported.

* * *

 _Captain's Log Supplemental: We have emerged to the far side of the Milky Way Galaxy through a spatial anomaly. Further scans from Mr. Spock have shown an asteroid field that has been recently formed along with gaseous residue detected in the aftermath of an explosion. Mr. Spock has concluded that where we came from was formerly a planet that exploded and somehow created the anomaly that brought an unknown hostile close to Federation space. Further study has revealed that the anomaly still exists in this area of the galaxy but would need a large amount of energy, currently beyond any energy the Enterprise can produce to be re-opened._

 _Mr. Scott has informed me that all damage to the Enterprise has been repaired and Dr. McCoy has seen to all casualty reports, reporting that no one has died while Mr. Spock has been scanning all the surrounding systems._

* * *

"Captain, I have scanned the surrounding systems and have detected what appears to be two hundred and twenty trails of gaseous emissions, most likely plasma, that match emissions used by ion engines used by pre-warp capable species." Spock reported. "They lead away from the destroyed planet we emerged from. They came from what appeared to be a star cluster. They either came from the cluster or entered the cluster."

"They entered a star cluster?" Sulu asked.

"Yes." Spock answered. "And long rang scans detect a system with habitable planets."

"Is it possible this fleet had anything to do with the planet's destruction?" Kirk asked.

"I cannot say for certain, Captain. However there is a likely chance that this fleet was in the vicinity at the time of the planet's destruction." Spock surmised.

Kirk looked back at the view screen, deep in thought. "Would it be possible to follow these trails?"

"Highly possible, Captain. The scanners show that they leave the system." Spock answered.

"Then we might know who to turn to." Kirk nodded. "Mr. Sulu, plot a course to follow the ion trails at full impulse power."

"Aye sir." Sulu nodded, inputting the commands. "Course plotted."

Kirk sat down in his chair and tapped his comm switch. "Kirk to all decks. I am sure you know that we have emerged on the far edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, nearly fifteen thousand light years from Earth or any Federation planet. We don't know what to expect here but despite our situation we have a golden opportunity to explore far beyond Federation space. I promise you all that we will find a way home and until then I will need all the help you can give me to ensure the safety of this ship and crew. Kirk out."

Kirk nodded to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, engage."

"Aye sir."

* * *

The _Enterprise_ moved around the star cluster, having taken less then a day to make the distance and located the fuel trail, leading back into the system. The _Enterprise_ came into orbit a planet that looked somewhat like Earth but it looked like it had suffered a catastrophe.

"What do you make of it, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Heavy bombing, Captain. I am detecting traces of radiation from the surface. It appears to be neutron based." Spock answered.

"Neutron?" Kirk questioned.

"Yes, Captain. Possibly as a weapon of mass destruction, much like a nuclear weapon. A neutron based weapon would be capable of breaking down organic material. It is likely that whatever that bombed that this planet was done with the intention of insuring no organic life would be capable of surviving." Spock surmised.

Kirk frowned, his mind racing as he considered what could have happened here.

"Captain, I am detecting vessels in the system." Spock spoke from his station. "Many of them are small shuttle sized ships…They are on an intercept course."

"Can we see them?" Kirk asked.

The view screen showed three vessels, looking exactly like the vessel that had attacked the _Enterprise_ before its arrival into this part of the galaxy. From the ships came smaller ships, saucer shaped with a large cockpit at the front, two large cannons on the wings and two large engines at the rear.

"Red Alert." Kirk quickly said. "Full power to shields. Phasers on standby and load torpedoes. Uhura, try to contact them."

"Channel open."

"Unknown ships, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. We offer no hostilities but we will defend ourselves. We have already destroyed one ship similar to yours that threatened us and we will not back down to three."

Personally Kirk did not believe that would happen given what happened last time but his duty as a Starfleet officer compelled him to try.

"No response, Captain." Uhura said.

"They are moving in attack formation, Keptain." Chekov reported.

"Captain, they appear to be attack craft. Sensors show they are powered by two high energy fusion reactors and an unknown power source, the same as the vessel's power source. They do not seem to have shields." Spock reported.

"Fighters." Sulu commented.

"Correct, Mr. Sulu." Spock replied.

"Mr. Chekov, lock onto the fighters and fire a wide phaser arc. I am not letting them touch this ship." Kirk said, knowing that they would need to fight.

"Aye sir. Phasers locked on." Chekov said as the fighters began firing on the _Enterprise_.

"Fire."

The _Enterprise_ fired its forward phaser banks, moving them in a wide arc that cut through the incoming fighters that made them explode like fireworks. The _Enterprise_ fired again as a second wave attempted to attack, destroying more than half in the first attack.

"Captain, the vessels are moving to attack." Spock reported.

"Keep firing on the fighters, Chekov. Ready a torpedo barrage on the vessels, target the central pylons. Mr. Sulu, plot a warp jump out of here." Kirk quickly said.

"They are firing."

The _Enterprise_ shook as the three double saucer ships fired, shaking violently under their endless fire.

"Shields are down to forty eight percent, Captain!" Sulu said as a console sparked.

"Fire torpedoes!" Kirk shouted as another console exploded.

The _Enterprise_ fired a full barrage of photon torpedoes at the three ships, exploding against the hulls of their central pylons and causing massive damage.

"All three ships have suffered heavy damage, Captain. The central pylons appeared to be a fatal weakness." Spock stated as the ship shook again. "They are still attacking but one of them is pulling back."

"Lock phasers and torpedoes on the central pylons of the other ships. Let's make our warning clear to them." Kirk stated, having had enough of being attacked by these strangers. "Fire."

The _Enterprise_ fired again, hitting the central pylons of the two ships, burning through their hulls until they broke through and caused both hulls to break apart and collapse on each other, exploding on impact.

"The enemies are retreating, Keptain." Chekov reported with a smile.

"And we should do the same. Mr. Sulu plot a course out of this system. We'll follow the ion trail that went in the opposite direction of this system." Kirk replied.

"Aye, Captain."

The _Enterprise_ made a full turn and went to warp, leaving the system and the hostiles that its crew had encountered behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyrannus Galaxy  
Colonial Star System  
Caprica**

Adama looked around the crowd of scattered survivors who looked to him for help and salvation.

"We must fight back." The woman named Serina said.

"Yes, we are going to fight back. But not here. Not now. Not in the Colonies. Not even in this star system. Let the word go forth to every man, woman, and child that survived this holocaust. Tell them to set sail at once in every assorted vehicle that will carry them." Adama stated.

* * *

 _And the word went forth to every outpost of humanity, and they came - the Aries, the Gemons, the Virgos, the Scorpios, the Pisceans and the Sagitarrans. In all, two hundred and twenty ships, representing every colony, color and creed in the star system. The human race might have one more chance, but first it would have to survive the alliance, the elements and the unknown dark and sinister threats that would lie ahead._

* * *

"Their destruction is complete." Baltar said in satisfaction at the destruction of Caprica City.

"Our forces have taken prisoners near the spacedrome. They tell of survivors who escaped in ships." One of Baltar's two escorts, his two Cylon escorts reported.

Baltar glanced back. "What ships? How far can they go?"

Baltar turned away. "If a handful did escape they would have neither food nor fuel for a prolonged voyage."

"The information is not complete. It is offered in exchange for life." The Centurion continued.

Baltar turned around to face the Centurion. "And what is the standing order for humans from your Imperious Leader?"

"Extermination."

"Then carry out your orders. If they exist, they're doomed." Baltar said, before turning to look back at the devastation.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Observation Area**

"Where will we go?" Adama asked as he addressed the crowd before him. "Our recorded history tells us that we descended from a mother civilization, a race that went out into space to establish colonies. Those of us here assembled now represent the only known surviving colonies save one—a sister world far out in the universe, remembered to us only through ancient writings. It is my intention to seek out that remaining colony, that last outpost of humanity in the whole universe."

"Commander Adama... This Thirteenth Colony—this other world—where is it and what is it called?"

"I wish I could tell you that I know precisely where it is, but I can't. However, I do know that it lies beyond our star system, in a galaxy very much like our own, on a planet called... Earth." Adama finished.

The crowd started whispering to each other, muttering the word 'Earth' over and over.

* * *

 **Several Days Later**

 _We've come so far, so quickly. There's been little time for reason. What is the secret behind the existence of this outpost on the outer rim of our star system? There are many such oases for intergalactic travelers, but none so far off the known arteries of trade, and none so curiously close a tylium mine._

 _Fuel has begun to arrive from the Ovion mines, but in curiously small quantities. Now I feel the growing need for extraordinary measures of precaution. The ships continue to hover over the planet, supported by maintenance crews whose spirits are depleted as their numbers. Everyone seems to have forgotten our flight from the Cylons._

 _The beauty and wiles of Carillon hold our people spellbound._

* * *

 **Carillon  
Orbit**

Adama was unfortunately proven right that it was a trap when a Cylon attack force emerged from the other side of the planet to attack _Galactica_ and the fleet. But what the Cylons and the Council had not counted on was that Adama anticipated such an event and replaced all of the Colonial Warriors with anyone who could wear their uniforms and thus when the attack started on both the _Galactica_ and the surface the Colonials were well prepared. The Warriors quickly aided in evacuating the civilians as Cylons emerged onto the surface and the pilots reached their Vipers and launched a surprising counter attack on the Cylons.

"I think we got them on the run." Apollo said as the remaining Cylon forces began to retreat. "Now let's see if we can find that baseship."

"Nothing on my scanner." Starbuck commented.

"It's in someplace behind Carillon. That's the only way it could have approached us without being picked up. We're not going to let that baseship go. They can follow us at a safe distance and plot our every move until reinforcements arrive." Apollo said. "Let's go down onto the planet beneath their scanners."

The two Vipers aimed down onto the planet, firing their engines.

"Get on a Cylon frequency." Apollo said once they reached the surface.

"What for?" Starbuck asked.

"They can't see us but they'll be able to hear us." Apollo answered.

"Doing what? Praying?" Starbuck asked.

Apollo smiled. "No, you're going to be Red and Blue squadrons and I'm going to be Green and Yellow."

"I'm going to be Red and Blue-Oh I get it!" Starbuck now realized what Apollo's plan was.

"Switching frequencies now." Apollo said, adjusting the communication frequencies.

 **Orbit  
Cylon Basestar**

" _This is Green Leader to Red. All ships in formation and ready to attack. Come in._ "

" _Um-Yeah! We're all ready. Every one of us._ "

"Speak Centurion." The Imperious Leader said to the command Centurion.

"By your command. Colonial Viper squadrons approaching in large numbers." The Centurion answered.

"Surely our Raiders are close enough to defend us." The Imperious Leader stated, confident in its plan to eliminate the remaining humans.

"Our Raiders are still engaged against the _Galactica_." The Centurion replied.

"Retreat baseship behind the protection of Carillon. Their scanners will not be able to find us."

The Basestar moved closer to the planet Carillon, following the Imperious Leader's orders.

" _This is Yellow Leader. We have Blue Squadron visual contact._ "

" _Uh-right_. _Ah Yellow Leader I've got two more squadrons requesting with permission to join us. Purple and Orange Squadrons, they are just dying for a good fight. They've been on reconnaissance for centons._ "

" _Purple and Orange squadrons? Uh, negative Blue Leader, let's not get carried away. We've got all the manpower we need to knock out one baseship._ "

"The Warriors continue to advance. At least six squadrons." The Centurion reported.

"Recall all Raiders to defend baseship." The Imperious Leader ordered.

"Our Raiders have all been destroyed."

"All destroyed? How? We took them by surprise." The Imperious Leader argued.

"Apparently it was not as big a surprise as we had hoped for." The Centurion commented.

"Retreat closer to Carillon." The Imperious Leader said.

"They are reports of fire."

"I said lower. Or they will destroy us."

"By your command."

The Basestar was now just above the surface of Carillon.

"We are now picking up attacking warriors on the scanner. We are too close to the surface."

"There are only two ships. It is a deception. Open fire and retreat from the planet."

The Basestar tried to rise up but the surface Carillon began emitting high levels of explosive energy that interacted with the Basestar's engines, specifically its FTL engines. There was an overload of energy that caused the Basestar to vanish in a flash of explosive light just as the planet exploded.

What happened next was a mystery to the crew of the Basestar but when the FTL drive was overloaded it deposited the Basestar in an unknown area of space. And not too far from the baseship was an unknown vessel that hailed them.

" _This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise to unknown vessel. We have monitored your entry into Federation space. Do you require assistance?_ "

"Unknown vessel's language appears to be human."

"The ship must be a Colonial scout ship. Open fire and destroy them."

The Basestar attacked with its full arsenal of weapons but the unknown ship fought back with surprisingly advanced weapons. The Enterprise fired twin beams of blue light that hit the large vessel, causing it to shake heavily like the _Enterprise_ but its larger mass was less violent. The _Enterprise_ fired again, its beams arced as they cut into the unknown vessel's hull.

"They are targeting our weapons."

The _Enterprise_ 's weapons now fired on the double saucer ship as it began firing its many plasma turrets at the Federation ship. Blue beams cut into the armor plating and two photon torpedoes slammed into the inner hull, causing heavy damage.

"Charge the Mega-Pulsar."

"Ready to fire."

"Fire."

The _Enterprise_ moved just as a large beam of blue light shot from the bottom of the saucer vessel, barely missing the _Enterprise_ but clipped its shields. The human fired torpedoes again, hitting the large ship's particle cannon while their beams cut through the hull.

"They have crippled the lower pulsar."

"Divert all power to the upper pulsar."

The _Enterprise_ 's beams lashed out, striking the top particle cannon that caused an overload in power that caused a chain reaction, destroying the massive ship from the inside.

* * *

 **Cyrannus Galaxy  
Orbit of Caprica  
Command Basestar**

Baltar groaned as he was dragged back into the command chamber and dumped before the high throne of the Imperious Leader who spoke. "You are Baltar?"

Baltar chuckled bitterly as he looked up. "As if you don't remember, hm?"

He had already resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die after being double crossed by the machines he made a bargain with for the enslavement of his race.

Only he did not expect to hear what was said next. "My predecessor has left me with a difficult choice."

Baltar stared up at the Leader. "You're…Predecessor?"

"Was destroyed by your peers. A foolish miscalculation of the will of your people." The new Imperious Leader continued.

Shocked at what he heard, Baltar could only assume they were holding him responsible for what happened. "I-I tried to warn him. I could have prevented his-"

"Yes." The Imperious Leader surprisingly agreed. "I have examined your epistle, suggesting you could locate the humans."

"I can…Oh yes!" Baltar quickly said. "I think as they do. I know where they will go, what they must do."

"I find your reasoning logical." The Imperious Leader said.

Baltar could barely hide the glee on his face. "Then I am to be-"

"Spared." The Leader finished.

Baltar stood up. "To serve the Empire!"

"No, to serve your people. To help us extend the hand of truce." The Leader surprisingly said.

Baltar was expectedly shocked. "Truce?"

"My predecessor was programmed in a time when we were less capable of tolerance. Now that we are omnipotent we can afford to be more charitable. You will extend my offer of good will." The Imperious Leader stated.

"They are not likely to be receptive." Baltar said carefully.

"Lucifer."

The doors behind Baltar opened and in walked a humanoid machine with a jet black metallic face that looked more human than Baltar had seen on a Cylon, red revolving eyes with a cone shaped glass revealing sparkling wires while wearing golden robes.

"I am sending you a Basestar, entirely under your command." The Imperious Leader said to them.

Lucifer bowed to the Leader before turning to Baltar. "It will be my pleasure, Baltar. I can assure you with some sense of pride you will inherit the finest Centurions in all the Empire."

However just before they left the room there was an alarm that went off.

"Report." The Imperious Leader ordered.

A Centurion spoke from the control center. " _An unidentified ship has entered orbit. Its configuration is unknown but markings suggest it to be Human. We are launching fighters._ " The command Centurion reported. " _They are hailing us._ "

A human sounding voice spoke through the speakers. " _Unknown ships, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. We offer no hostilities but we will defend ourselves. We have already destroyed one ship similar to yours that threatened us and we will not back down to three_."

"Possibly a group of humans seeking revenge." Lucifer suggested.

"I have not heard of a ship called _Enterprise_ and I've never heard of anyone called James T. Kirk." Baltar quickly said. "If he was a member of the Colonial Fleet I would have heard of him."

" _The vessel is firing. Our fighters are being destroyed._ " The command Centurion reported.

"Disable the ship, Centurion." The Imperious Leader ordered.

" _By your command._ "

Only when the Basestars fired on the unknown ship it fired back, firing strange torpedoes that upon hitting the central pylon of all three baseships caused the throne room to shake violently.

"Report!" The Imperious Leader said loudly.

" _Heavy damage to central core. We cannot sustain another attack._ "

"Retreat baseship immediately. Divert all power to the engines."

" _By your command. The unknown ship has fired again. Our escort baseships have been destroyed. The unknown ship has retreated, moving beyond the speed of light._ "

"Two Basestars destroyed? Not even a Battlestar is capable of such a feat." The Imperious Leader stated. "This presents a great danger to us."

"I had no idea of this. If I had known I would have told you and they would have used such a ship when the Colonies were attacked." Baltar quickly said, afraid the Cylons would again renege their deal.

"It is logical that if Baltar knew he would have informed us." Lucifer surprisingly agreed.

"Agreed." The Imperious Leader said, surprising and assuring Baltar. "It is possible that we have encountered a new force in the universe that represents a great danger to us. If so then we must be prepared. Our forces have suffered great defeats in the last three centares and we cannot afford more threat like the humans and this ship named _Enterprise_."

"Do…Do I still have a duty for you?" Baltar asked.

"You will take command of a Basestar, track the humans down along with this ship named _Enterprise_ , determine its origins and assess the threat it represents." The Imperious Leader answered. "I will be sending for additional baseships to better improve your chances. You have a wonderful opportunity, Baltar. Use it well."

Baltar hastily nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

 _Captain's Log, Stardate Unknown: It has been two days since our arrival into this part of the galaxy and thus far we have determined it would take nearly a century to return to Federation space. Mr. Spock has concluded the fastest way would be to return through the anomaly once we have gained new power source. We have been following the ion trail left by the mysterious fleet and it seems we have located them. Spock believes by the number of slow moving freighters that it is a refugee fleet fleeing from the system with the hostiles we encountered._

 _The fleet is led by a large ship that is possibly the only warship in the fleet, launching small fighters to scout surrounding systems. I have yet to decide how to approach this fleet, given that we know so little of them or the hostiles we have encountered._

* * *

"Captain, I've completed scans of the large ship leading the fleet." Spock stated.

Kirk stood up and walked over to Spock's station. "What do we have?"

"The vessel is over one thousand six hundred and twenty five meters in lengths, armed with what appears to be heavy plasma based weaponry. Engines appear to be ion based with no evidence of a warp drive present on any ships. They have only been moving at sub-light speeds in the time we have been observing them" Spock reported. "Life signs appear to be humanoid."

"Humanoid?" Kirk shockingly repeated.

"It appears to be but at this range it is impossible to determine the definite species." Spock replied. "We have kept out of range of their patrols but I suspect they do not possess subspace sensors. I have detected forms of electromagnetic radiation being beamed into the surrounding space of the fleet. This suggests that their scanning technology is not capable of long range FTL scanning."

Kirk turned to Uhura. "Lieutenant, can you decode their transmissions?"

"I have recorded transmissions, Captain. It may take me several hours to decode them." Uhura answered.

"What else do we know about the large ship?" Kirk asked.

"It appears to be a carrier, Captain. It's been launching small ships, most likely fighters much similar to aircraft carriers used on twenty first century Earth." Spock surmised.

"A refuge fleet fleeing from a system of planets showing signs that they had been bombed with a form of weaponry that was aimed at killing anything organic. It's possible that we have emerged in the aftermath of a war and these refugees were from the system and are fleeing because they lost that war." Kirk surmised.

"A mere assumption, Captain but a logical one based on what we have learned. There is something more, Captain. The scanners have detected transmissions being beamed in the direction of the system we left behind. I have traced them to three vessels similar to the hostiles that are following us." Spock reported.

Kirk frowned. "Are they following us or the fleet?"

"Possibly both, Captain. They seem to be following at a pace to remain beyond scanning range of the fleet given the electromagnetic frequencies I have detected coming from the fleet." Spock answered. "It is possible that the fleet possess a more primitive form of scanning technology, possibly level one space faring technology used by species that have only recently achieved FTL."

"Let's find out." Kirk said, sitting back in his chair. "Mr. Sulu, plot a course away from the fleet. Take us far enough way that the fleet will just be on the edge of our long range scanners."

"Aye sir." Sulu nodded.

"Spock, monitor the following vessels for signs of pursuit. I don't want our presence known just yet."

"Aye Captain."

"Plotting course now."

The _Enterprise_ moved off, away from the fleet while maintaining sensors on the fleet.

"Captain I have detected something up ahead. It appears to be an anomaly of some sort." Spock reported.

"What do you make of it, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"It appears to be similar to be a nebula but no gaseous particles, only a magnetic field that is blocking all scanners." Spock adjusted the scanners. "It is not an electromagnetic storm but more of a…Void."

"Is it possible the fleet will enter this void?" Kirk questioned.

Spock stood up from his station. "Possible, but dangerous. If I go under the assumptions the technology of this fleet is similar to ours the magnetic interference from this void would render sensors inoperable."

"And the ships following us and them?"

Spock looked at his sensors again. "Still maintaining distance. Captain, it is possible we can gather the necessary energy from this magnetic sea."

"How so, Mr. Spock?"

"If we can modify the ship to accumulate electromagnetic energy from the void and store them as alternative sources of energy we can use the energy stabilize the rift that brought us here. Given the size of this void it is likely it has more than enough energy to meet our requirements." Spock explained.

Kirk thought it over. "How long would it take to rig up something like that?"

"With Mr. Scott's assistance I calculate we can be done in twenty point five hours." Spock answered.

Kirk nodded. "Mr. Spock, you have my blessings."

* * *

 _First Officer's Log: Spock Recording_

 _It has been eighteen earth hours and with Mr. Scott's assistance we have successfully designed an electromagnetic collector that will absorbed electromagnetic energy from the magnetic voice and store it as energy. I have calculate that we will need 4.2 terawatts of energy to properly allow us to stabilize the rift while having enough power to return to the nearest starbase. Two such collectors have been made and will be capable of storing the required amount of energy._

* * *

 ** _Enterprise  
_** **Engineering**

"Scott to bridge. Our power converters ready and tied into the main power system." Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, better known as Scotty reported.

 **Bridge**

Kirk nodded. "Good work, Mr. Scott. We'll be underway in a short while."

A lot had happened in the last eighteen hours.

Fighters from the refuge fleet had attacked what appeared to be an outpost manned by the same force that the _Enterprise_ had encountered and destroyed it before entering the magnetic void. Spock had no way to speculate why attack an outpost and then flee into the void. It was a sure way to alert and provoke whoever was pursuing them to follow them into the void. The unknown hostiles were still following and were launching patrol craft to follow them into the void.

"Captain, I believe we should follow the fleet's example and enter the void. The hostile ships are moving towards us." Spock suggested.

Kirk frowned. "I don't like running, Mr. Spock."

"Though we have survived our last encounters with them if we engage them again we run the risk of losing the chance to gather the energy we need to return to our home." Spock stated.

Kirk didn't like it but nodded. "Very well. Mr. Sulu, take us into the void."

"Aye Captain." Sulu replied as he altered the ship's course.

The _Enterprise_ approached the void, its impulse engines allowing it to quickly reach the void.

"Entering the void, Captain." Sulu reported.

Kirk tapped his chair's communicator. "Scotty, we are ready."

 **Engineering**

"Aye Captain." Scotty activated the electromagnetic collectors and watched as the energy levels began to rise. "They are collecting energy, Captain."

 **Bridge**

"Mr. Chekov, make sure we are not far enough in that we'll lose the quickest way out." Kirk said.

"Aye Keptain." Chekov nodded, making sure to keep an eye on the _Enterprise_ 's heading.

"Captain, magnetic interference from the void have made long range scan impossible. Our short range scanners are barely able to keep a long on our surrounding positions." Spock reported.

"Hopefully we won't be here for long, Mr. Spock." Kirk replied.

The _Enterprise_ remained in the magnetic void for a full day before its collectors were fully powered. Once it was ready to leave Spock detected movement on the scanners.

"Captain, sensors are detecting shuttle sized vessels, identical to the ones that have attacked us entering the void. It is possible that they have detected us." Spock reported.

"Are they moving in our direction?" Kirk asked.

"Negative but I detect three ships, smaller than the hostiles. It is possible they are from the fleet." Spock answered. "The hostiles are closing in on the lead fighter."

Kirk frowned. "Then maybe it's time we leave. Mr. Sulu, plot a course out of the void. I want all decks on yellow alert with deflectors standing by."

"Aye, Captain."

The klaxons rang as the _Enterprise_ made a full turn and began leaving the void. As it left the void the ship's sensors were fully restored and Spock could detect the large amount of fighters lingering near the void.

"Captain, I detect one of the three fighters leaving the void and the hostile shuttles seem to be closing in on them." Spock reported. "They have surrounded the fighter and seem to be forcing its pilot to release control of its path. Captain, the pilot of the ship that came out of the void is human."

"Have they detected us?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked at the sensors. "They seem to be noticing us just now. They are moving to surround us."

"Take us to red alert and raise deflectors. Ready phasers." Kirk immediately ordered.

The red klaxons rang on Kirk's orders as the fighters surrounded the _Enterprise._

Uhura suddenly spoke. "Captain, I am receiving a transmission from one of the fighters. They are hailing us."

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Guess they want to talk now. Open a channel and I want the human pilot able to hear us."

Uhura did and an electronic like voice spoke through the speakers. " _To the ship identified as Enterprise, this is Flight Leader of the Cylon Empire. We have been ordered to contact you on behalf of our commander._ "

Kirk frowned. "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. I know of no Cylon Empire but ever since we encountered you we were attacked without warning or provocation. Why do wish to speak with us now?"

" _Our commander has ordered us to escort you to his ship to discuss a truce._ "

"And who is your commander?"

" _Commander Baltar, formerly of the Twelve Colonies. He has been sent by our Imperious Leader to track down the fugitive fleet and the ship known as Enterprise._ "

" _Baltar?!_ " Another voice shouted over the speakers. " _He sent you?!_ "

" _Who is this?_ " The electronic voice asked.

" _Captain Starbuck and someone who would trade his life for a shot at that fraker._ " The human voice sounded angry. " _I don't know what he wants with you but he helped these tin-cans destroy our homes and kill billions of innocent people. I wouldn't want to meet with him without my laser pistol._ "

" _You will come with us._ " The electronic voice replied. " _Both you and the ship called Enterprise._ "

"I think not. Mr. Chekov, lock phasers on the fighters and fire. Full spread. Don't hit the human fighter." Kirk quickly said.

"Aye, Keptain."

The _Enterprise_ quickly fired its forward phaser banks, ripping through the fighters with little to no effort at all. The twin beams then arched about in different directions, destroying more of the surrounding fighters and allowing the human ship to escape.

" _Holy frak!_ " The human known as Starbuck exclaimed over the open channel.

"Remaining Cylon fighters retreating, Captain." Sulu reported.

Kirk nodded in satisfaction. "Very well. Now about our new friend."

" _Enterprise, this is Commander Starbuck. Request permission to come aboard._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Cylon Basestar  
Command Chamber**

Baltar found himself enjoying the new position of power he had been given by the Imperious Leader. He feared he would be executed but fate had allowed him gain the power to not only take control of what was left of humanity but he would soon be in position to bring forth the final end of the Cylon Empire once and for all. The mysterious ship known as the _Enterprise_ was labelled a dangerous threat since no enemy ever encountered by the Empire was ever strong enough to battle and defeat three Cylon Basestars at once.

The scanning logs of the attack confirmed the _Enterprise_ used an unknown but advanced form of particle beam weaponry similar to the pulsar weapons by baseships and torpedoes that were armed with anti-matter warheads that were as powerful as solonite warheads given how effective they showed to be. The energy readings of the _Enterprise_ were also shown to be extremely high, matching that of a planetary defense system. It was obvious wherever the _Enterprise_ came from it was from an advanced force that could pose a dangerous threat to the Cylon Empire.

That was why the Imperious Leader had placed Baltar in charge of not only delivering the last Battlestar but to assess the threat posed by the _Enterprise_. Baltar knew the Empire had suffered a heavy blow with the loss of Carillon and the previous Imperious Leader and the loss of resources from the sneak attack during the peace conference. With two more Basestars destroyed the Empire had suffered another heavy costly setback that could even threaten its expansion across the universe. Unless these threats were taken care off immediately the Empire would gain a new dangerous foe after having just defeated its greatest enemy.

The sound of sliding glass alerted him that someone, no doubt Lucifer, had entered the command room but he waited patiently.

"By your command."

On que Baltar faced Lucifer, enjoying being able to look down from a throne. "Speak."

"I bring good news. We believe we have located the Battlestar _Galactica_ and the starship _Enterprise_." Lucifer reported.

"Oh?" Baltar said, interested in what Lucifer had to say.

"A scouting expedition of Colonial Vipers have landed on one of our listening posts in the quadrant Otarsis. They were permitted to escape, as you instructed." Lucifer said.

"How far is this outpost?" Baltar asked.

"One point five hectares." Lucifer answered. "Since the _Galactica_ is kept to a minimal speed by the slower vehicles under her protection, at light speed we can easily catch her within a centon."

"Is she aware she's been detected?" Baltar asked.

"No. Our fighters will take her by complete surprise." Lucifer said confidently.

"As they did at Carillon? Hmm?" Baltar pointed out. "And the _Enterprise?_ "

"Our long range scans confirm that the starship _Enterprise_ is following the _Galactica_ at a safe distance. We have picked up no sign of communications between them." Lucifer reported. "The full force of three baseships should be enough to defeat it as well."

"Like back in the Colonies? Three basestars are not enough to guarantee victory against the _Galactica_ and the _Enterprise_. Find them, but follow just beyond their scanner range." Baltar stated.

"Until we can call for reinforcements?" Lucifer asked.

"Such a call would be picked up by the _Galactica_ and likely the _Enterprise_ and they would be alerted and escape." Baltar answered.

"Logical." Lucifer admitted.

Baltar smiled and nodded. "Yes. Now, perhaps, you see why the Imperious Leader put me in command. "

"But if we cannot call for assistance and you will not attack, is not the end result the same? The _Galactica_ and the _Enterprise_ escapes." Lucifer said.

Baltar chuckled and held up a hand. "Have faith, Lucifer. Have faith. I have a plan. All I need is the opportunity to present it, and that will come."

"By your command." Lucifer conceded and left the command room.

Baltar turned his chair back around, listening as the glass doors opened and closed. He had satisfied his machine friends for the moment and that would give him time as he waited out the next phase of his plan.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Lucifer returned with a Centurion escort to make another report. "By your command."

Baltar's chair turned around, allowing him to look down at the two androids.

"We have overtaken the _Galactica_ and are trailing just beyond her scanner range." Lucifer said.

Baltar smiled. "Excellent. And the _Enterprise_?"

"There is a possibility that the _Enterprise_ has been detected by the fleet or has even detected us. It has turned away from the fleet and is moving at farther distance." Lucifer answered.

"And the _Galactica_?" Baltar asked.

"She has veered away from the outpost."

Baltar nodded. "Quite logical."

"On the contrary, quite illogical." Lucifer tilted his head. "Their course is taking them into the Epsilon quadrant, towards a magnetic abyss."

"A magnetic abyss?" Baltar questioned.

"A void, a navigational inferno, possibly endless. Logically, they should engage our small outpost rather than enter such a dangerous area." Lucifer said.

"Unless they know we are following." Baltar replied.

Lucifer glanced at the Centurion and back at Baltar. "Anything is possible, but the odds are astronomically against it. Shall we launch our fighters against the _Galactica_ and the _Enterprise_ now?"

"No." Baltar shook his head. "Have they sent out reconnaissance patrols?"

"Occasionally. We dropped back beyond their scanner range." Lucifer answered.

"Give top priority to capturing one of those patrol pilots. If I am right, Adama will turn the _Galactica_ over to me…" Baltar grinned. "Without firing a shot."

"By your command." Lucifer bowed and turned to leave.

As the doors opened Lucifer leaned to whisper to the Centurion. "Isn't he wonderfully devious? We can learn much from him."

* * *

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Core Control**

"Commander, Blue Squadron reports mission successful, no casualties."

The mood on the _Galactica_ was not a good one with most of the pilots sick from an unknown disease that Lieutenants Jolly and Boomer picked up on a desolate planet with a Cylon outpost that could alert the rest of the Empire to their existence. It was only thanks to the newly trained shuttle pilots who were quickly trained to be Viper pilots did the veteran pilots even gain a chance to survive.

In the meantime Adama had another dilemma to solve. "Good. As soon as the squadron had landed, order all ships to close on the _Galactica_ and slow down to probe speed."

"We're not going into the void." Tigh said hopefully.

Adama looked back at Tigh. "Tigh, the Cylon outpost, I'm sure, has alerted every nearby base. At least the darkness of the void may give us some cover."

"If there are any of us left to find." Tigh said pessimistically.

Adama touched the medallion on his uniform. "We're going in."

Tigh could only stare at Adama in dismay.

* * *

 **Cylon Basestar  
Command Chamber**

The glass doors slid opened, allowing Lucifer and his Centurion escort to enter. "His reaction to the news will be interesting to observe."

They stopped in the light in front of the command chair as Baltar faced them. "By your command."

"Speak." Baltar said.

"Vipers from the _Galactica_ have attacked and destroyed out outpost." Lucifer answered.

"Then the _Galactica_ is on her over the outpost now?" Baltar questioned.

"No."

"No?"

"She is instead entering the void."

Baltar looked puzzled. "But why bother risking detection by destroying the outpost if they had no intention of moving in that direction? Unless-Unless Adama needs something from the asteroid. Food? Fuel?"

Lucifer shook his head. "There are no such supplies there. There is one other…curious matter to report."

"What is it?"

"The colonial Vipercraft reportedly flew in a particularly erratic fashion." Lucifer answered.

"Evidently they flew well enough to destroy your base." Baltar said dryly.

"It was a small outpost caught by surprise since you determined the _Galactica_ would not strike there." Lucifer retorted.

Baltar chuckled sinisterly. "Do not fence with me, my friend. Everything is still proceeding according to my plan, except you have not captured one of their pilots as I ordered."

"To assure such a capture we would have to risk being discovered." Lucifer pointed out. "You ordered us out of the _Galactica_ 's scanner range."

"They send out patrols, do they not?" Baltar retorted. "Capture one. And where is the _Enterprise_?"

"Seemingly following the _Galactica_ into the void but maintaining enough distance to avoid being detected." Lucifer answered.

Baltar frowned. "They cannot be allowed to meet. The _Enterprise_ could become an ally to Adama that would become dangerous to us. Keep us out of the _Galactica_ 's scanning range but move to cut the _Enterprise_ off to prevent them from following them. Move at flank speed of necessary but do not allow them to detect each other."

 **A Day Later  
Far Edge of the Void  
Cylon Patrol**

The Cylon fighters were moving at a steady pace through the void, following the _Galactica_ 's trail.

"Stay beyond their scanner range. Our objective is to capture one of their patrols." The Centurion flight leader ordered. "Continue scanning for the _Enterprise_."

 **Void  
Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Landing Bay**

Starbuck supposed he was overreacting since neither Apollo nor Serina were trying to hurt his feelings but this patrol could be considered his wedding gift to them.

So when he entered the hangar deck he went straight to the Viper meant for Apollo.

"Lieutenant Starbuck, this is Captain Apollo's ship." A deckhand said as Starbuck hopped into the cockpit.

"Yeah, we switched patrols." Starbuck slipped his helmet on.

" _Transfering control to intercept one. Launch when ready._ "

A second later Starbuck's Viper shot through the launch tube.

 **Far Edge of the Void  
Cylon Patrol**

"Our scanners are detecting Colonial Vipers approaching." The Centurion navigator reported.

"Move to intercept." The Flight Leader ordered.

The Cylon fighter squadron moved in the direction of the Vipers, coming upon one of them just as it emerged from the void.

"Sensors are detecting the _Enterprise_ emerging from the void." The Centurion navigator quickly reported.

"Surround it and open a channel." The commander said just as the _Enterprise_ emerged from the void and was quickly surrounded.

"Channel open."

"To the ship identified as _Enterprise_ , this is Flight Leader of the Cylon Empire. We have been ordered to contact you on behalf of our commander _._ "

 _"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. I know of no Cylon Empire but ever since we encountered you we were attacked without warning or provocation. Why do wish to speak with us now?"_

"Our commander has ordered us to escort you to his ship to discuss a truce."

 _"And who is your commander?"_

"Commander Baltar, formerly of the Twelve Colonies. He has been sent by our Imperious Leader to track down the fugitive fleet and the ship known as Enterprise."

" _Baltar?!_ " Another voice shouted over the speakers. " _He sent you?!_ "

"Who is this?"

" _Captain Starbuck and someone who would trade his life for a shot at that fraker._ " The human voice sounded angry. " _I don't know what he wants with you but he helped these tin-cans destroy our homes and kill billions of innocent people. I wouldn't want to meet with him without my laser pistol._ "

"You will come with us. Both you and the ship called _Enterprise_."

 _"I think not. Mr. Chekov, lock phasers on the fighters and fire. Full spread. Don't hit the human fighter."_

 _"Aye, Keptain."_

The _Enterprise_ quickly fired its forward blue energy banks, ripping through the fighters with little to no effort at all. The twin beams then arched about in different directions, destroying more of the surrounding fighters and allowing the human ship to escape.

"Retreat. Retreat." The flight leader ordered and the remaining Cylon fighters quickly fled.

* * *

"Holy frak!" Starbuck exclaimed over the open channel.

A single ship managed to take out half a squad of Cylon fighters easily and faster than even a Battlestar could have done. And the ship was as a large as a cruise liner and didn't even look like an actual warship. Come to think of it, it didn't resemble any Colonial vessel Starbuck was familiar with.

 _"Remaining Cylon fighters retreating, Captain."_

 _"Very well. Now about our new friend."_

" _Enterprise_ , this is Commander Starbuck. Request permission to come aboard."

Any ship powerful enough to send the Cylons packing would make a good ally in Starbuck's book. He just hope he could ask them for help with the rest of the fleet.

* * *

 **USS _Enterprise  
_ Hangar**

Captain Kirk entered the hangar Spock and two security guards, watching as the small fighter landed and the cockpit opened, allowing man around the same age as him with sandy blond hair climb out of ship. He wore a tan jumpsuit with a brown leather jacket, black boots, and a black belt with an obvious weapon attached at the hip.

The two security guards remained ready as Kirk stepped forward with Spock. "Lieutenant Starbuck, welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. I am Captain James T. Kirk. With my is science officer, Mr. Spock."

"Uh, thank you for letting me aboard, Captain. I got to admit, I'm a little confused. Just what colony are you from?" Starbuck asked, taking a quick look around.

"Colony?" Kirk asked, confused.

"You know, one of the Twelve Colonies. Or are you from one of the outer outposts?" Starbuck clarified.

"We're not from this system. Actually, I am not sure we are from the same galaxy as you. We were pulled out here by some sort of strange anomaly in space and we've been working to get back. Of course it hasn't been easy since we've been attacked constantly." Kirk answered.

"Cylons?" Starbuck quickly asked.

"Possibly. Are these Cylons some sort of race of androids?" Kirk asked.

"Well, if you mean by androids, you mean a race of machines than yeah. You must be from another galaxy since I can't think of a human that doesn't know the Cylons." Starbuck admitted.

"Perhaps we should continue in the briefing room." Kirk looked to Spock. "Gather the senior staff."

* * *

 ** _Enterprise  
_** **Briefing Room**

"And so when the machines turned on their creators they started enslaving or destroying anyone they came in contact. We originally came to the aid of one of our neighbors to help take back their nation when the Cylons tried to take it by force. When we did that the Cylons went to war with us and tried to exterminate us and we've been fighting for the last thousand yarhens." Starbuck explained to the senior staff, consisting of Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura. "A member of our quorum named Baltar then came forward claiming the Cylons were suing for peace…It was a trick. The Cylons launched a full scale attack on our colonies, left them completely unsuitable for human life. Our commander Adama gathered as many survivors as he on what remaining ships we had and we fled."

Kirk frowned as he looked across the table. "And these Cylons are chasing you."

"Yeah. They don't like us and they don't like the idea of any human escaping." Starbuck answered with a small amount of anger. "And Baltar is apparently working with them."

"A strange situation. If the Cylons wish to eliminate all humanoid life would it not be logical to believe they would terminate this Baltar as well?" Spock spoke.

"Unless he believes the Cylons still have other uses for him." Kirk said.

"I actually hope they don't after what he has done. I would trade my life for a single shot at him." Starbuck said darkly.

"Captain, it would be logical to assume if the Cylons know of us they will pursue and destroy us since humanoids are on this ship." Spock noted.

"And because we've already destroyed several of their ships." Kirk agreed.

Starbuck looked surprise. "You took on their ships? You mean their baseships?"

Spock tapped the computer and projected the image of the double saucer ships the _Enterprise_ has encountered in the last few days. "Are you referring to these?"

"Yeah." Starbuck nodded. "Cylon baseships. Armed with a thousand turrets and carrying over three hundred fighters. They have enough fire power to destroy an entire system."

"We have encountered them and defeated them. But they are formidable." Kirk answered. "And if they discover the anomaly they brought us here they could launch an invasion of our space."

"A logical theory, given how aggressive these Cylons have appeared to be." Spock agreed. "Even if our one ship can damage one or more of their ships, a full invasion would result in the destruction of hundreds of worlds in Federation space and perhaps provoke the Klingon and Romulan Empires leading to greater war."

"So where exactly do you come from, if you don't mind me asking?" Starbuck asked.

"We're from Starfleet, of the United Federation of Planets. It's in an interplanetary alliance consisting of several planets and races, coming together for mutual understanding and defense." Kirk answered. "We're human while Mr. Spock is a Vulcan. I'm sure you noticed a few distinctive differences from Humans."

Starbuck had noticed Spock's ears but kept silent to not sound rude. "Yeah, saw it. It was a little surprising since even when we had allies we didn't mix crews. No offense."

"You assume because I am not Human that I would be offended. It is fortunate I am not capable of being insulted." Spock replied calmly.

"Or so he says." McCoy grumbled.

Kirk smiled. "Mr. Spock and his people, the Vulcans are a race driven by logic instead of emotion like Humans. They believe themselves incapable of feeling any form of emotion."

"Really?" Starbuck asked, sounding intrigued. "I might ask you to check Colonel Tigh if he's a Vulcan with the way he acts. So what planet are you from then, Captain?"

"The capital of the Federation, Earth." Kirk answered.

Starbuck's went wide and his jaw nearly dropped as he stared at Kirk. "Did you say…Earth?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Magnetic Sea  
USS _Enterprise_**

 _Captain's Log Supplemental: Our recent guest has answered a great deal of questions that I and my crew have had for the last few days but only now we have more questions. A human civilization that has been at war with a race of machines for possibly a thousand years and nearly driven to extinction. Their only hope now is apparently the home of a thirteenth tribe of humans._

 _On a planet known as Earth._

* * *

"Mr. Spock, have you found any reference to a planet Kobol or Twelve Colonies?" Kirk asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Negative, Captain. There is no evidence to suggest Earth is anyway related to a planet Kobol. I have also looked over any information on any androids for the possibility of finding any similarities and these Cylons but I have little to no information on the Cylons themselves to make such a connection." Spock placed a tape in his console. "A machine race built by a race of reptiles that copied the form of humans because they were the most practical form of life in this galaxy but were designed to be physically stronger. In addition they are built with exchangeable parts that can allow them to live forever. These machines then turn on their creators and begin a path of universal conquest and genocide."

"The race on Exo-III created a race of androids and later attempted to deactivate them but the machines fought back and wiped out their creators." Kirk pointed out. "And then there the androids of…planet Mudd."

The less said about the planet ruled by Harry Mudd and a race of androids made to serve him, the better. A Class K planet was inhabited by thousands of advanced androids originally from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their makers had established outposts throughout their own galaxy, and had built only a handful of outposts in the Milky Way Galaxy; however, when the sun of their home star system went nova, most of their civilization was destroyed. The remaining makers died out over time, leaving only distant outposts of androids.

These androids had their first encounter with native life in the Milky Way when infamous criminal Harcourt Fenton "Harry" Mudd, having escaped from imminent execution on Deneb V on charges of fraud, fled known space and crash landed on their planet in 2268. Mudd was hardly an ideal model of Humanity, and the androids decided that Humans were a form of galactic pest that needed to be contained for their own protection and the protection of the galaxy. These androids could have an operational lifespan of up to 500,000 years, and had access to advanced medical technology which could let them transplant humanoid brains into android bodies to grant them virtual immortality. Mudd was detained, albeit in very comfortable surroundings, as the androids were quite happy to build replicas of any person he wanted, and provide him with any wish he could want, except freedom.

When the androids attempted to abduct the USS Enterprise, the crew was able to escape by discovering the weakness of these androids; their minds were so highly logical that by intentionally acting as illogically and unpredictably as possible, the confused androids would be overloaded and incapacitated.

"Perhaps the creators of these Cylons realized how dangerous their creations and attempted to shut them down. Only for the machines to fight back." Kirk suggested.

"A logical suggestion, Captain. But I remind you that Lieutenant Starbuck stated that the Cylons were originally built for conquest. It is also possible that a flaw in their programming which the Lieutenant claimed was to purge the universe of all imperfection led to the genocide of their creators." Spock pointed out.

"Because they realized their creators were not perfect?" Kirk questioned.

"Even children eventually realize their parents not perfect beings." Spock said. "The machines possibly labelled their creators as imperfect, following the logic of their programming."

"And they continued to simply conquer the rest of the universe?"

"It seems so, Captain." Spock nodded.

"And now we've made an enemy of them." Kirk said softly. "A thousand years of a war…I hope we can avoid that same fate if we ever make it back home."

"Though there is a possibility I have noticed several key points in Lieutenant Starbuck's description of their war. It seems these Cylons did not concentrate the bulk of their fleets against the Colonial humans, possibly because they were spread across other systems of this galaxy. Lieutenant Starbuck stated the Cylons had the advantage of resources and numbers, a logical approach." Spock surmised. "The Colonials may have been a threat, but not enough to draw all attention from their enemy and divert from their mission."

"While the humans fight on one end of the galaxy these Cylons conquer the rest. Given how their approach has been logical I suppose I can count on a logical being to predict their moves?" Kirk asked with a small smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Possibly, given the tactics we have seen from our last three encounters and Lieutenant Starbuck's information. However we still must consider the possibility that if the Cylons are following us we run the risk of leading them back the portal that led us here even if we have the energy to stabilize it. And there is an additional concern that the location we emerged form was a planet the Colonials destroyed."

The destroyed planet that had once been at the very location of the portal the _Enterprise_ emerged from was a planet apparently filled with resources that had been plundered by the Cylons and home to a race of insects that fed off of humans they captured. Lieutenant Starbuck and his friend, Captain Apollo apparently set fire to the resources, an element called Tylium that caused the planet to explode which was something Spock wanted to look into.

"What have you found out?" Kirk asked.

"The main source of fuel the Colonial humans and the Cylons use is referred to as Tylium. It seems to be an element similar to dilithium that can be formed in the crusts of planets and in unique conditions of space such as inside a larger asteroid. Its effect is similar when taking extreme amounts of heat and releases a large amount of energy that can power their ships."

"It's similar to dilithium?" Kirk asked.

"No, it's a metallic ore." Spock answered.

"Metallic ore?" Kirk asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, Captain. That has formed under the same conditions as dilithium only we don't mine for it. In Federation space it is discarded as a waste material formed with dilithium because it has no use to the Federation as source of fuel." Spock explained. "Evidently these Colonial humans and their enemies have refined it somehow into a powder form that creates large amounts of energy when exposed to heat, possibly an ionized gas. However without proper containment it becomes unstable and dangerous which would explain the destruction of the planet that had an astounding amount of Tylium below the surface."

"And how much energy does it produce?" Kirk asked.

"Factoring in the size of the reactor along with the amounts of fuel needed a ship as large Cylon Basestars would be close in power to the matter/anti-matter reactor of the _Enterprise_ while also calculating the amount needed to destroy an entire which would be approximately ninety isotons. However since they rely on a primitive means of carrying this energy it does not necessarily give the amount of power it could produce." Spock answered.

"Well, I suppose we should make a note of this when we get back. A new energy source would be a boon for us." Kirk admitted with a small grin.

"Indeed. Starfleet had been engaged in negotiations with the Klingons for several planets in regards to the Organian Peace Treaty. Even if the Klingons gain more planets, the new Tylium addition once properly analyzed and adapted to our technology would more than make up for any losses." Spock agreed.

"Of course we still have the matter of the destroyed planet, the Cylons, and our human guest. Can we still follow the fleet?" Kirk asked, becoming serious.

"Our short range sensors are operating as best as possible under our conditions and we have detected an ion trail matching the ionized emissions used by the Colonial Fleet. At our best speed we can catch them at nineteen hundred hours." Spock said.

"Then we better make sure that we get there before our machine friends do. There's a chance they will catch up." Kirk noted.

"Quite right, Captain." Spock nodded in agreement before his sensors beeped.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked over his instruments. "Sensors have detected an anomaly in the visible spectrum. I cannot detect it with our sensor range this limited but it appears to be…A star."

* * *

Lieutenant Starbuck found it hard to believe this Earth ship could be classified as military given how luxurious his quarters appeared to be. For the most part he was on a tour of the ship with two security officers acting as escorts and to keep him from wandering into any restricted areas.

A prudent measure and one he abided by without complaint.

Still the Earth ship appeared to be very advanced, given how it drove off a Cylon fighter squadron without any fighters of its own. If Earth had more ships like this than the Fleet would be safe with them and they might even be able to destroy the Cylons.

And the uniforms worn by the females were a definite plus in Starbuck's book.

The elevator he was in seemed to go not only up and down but also went sideways as it took him up to the bridge. Starbuck took the chance to look around, noticing how small it was to the Core Control of the _Galactica_.

Kirk noticed him as he stepped out of the elevator. "Lieutenant Starbuck, enjoy your stay on the _Enterprise_."

"Well, it's got a real charm to it, Captain. I feel like I'm on the _Rising Star_ minus the security detail." Starbuck answered with an easygoing smile.

Kirk happened to mirror that smile. "Well, you'll be glad to know we've found our way out of this void."

He gestured to the view screen and Starbuck looked at it, seeing pure black but in the center was a shining light. "What is that?"

"It appears to be a star." Kirk answered.

"A star?"

"Correct, Lieutenant. Specifically, a white dwarf in close proximity to the magnetic void enough that it's light is able to shin through the magnetic void." Spock said, reading the data on his console. "And the ion trails from the Colonial Fleet are in the direct path of that star."

"They must be using it to get out of the void." Starbuck said, taking a closer look at the view screen.

"There is something else…I believe I can detect a planet in close proximity of that star. The adjustments to the sensors are enough that I can surmise this planet is the only planet habitable…Formerly habitable."

"Formerly?" Kirk asked.

"The star of this system would no longer be capable of supporting life on any planet in the system. I suspect that the star began losing its mass and helium thousands of years ago." Spock explained. "If life did evolve on this planet they would either have died or abandoned it before the star began affecting the planet's environment."

"So why would the fleet stop here?" Kirk asked.

Starbuck walked closer to the screen. "Something about that planet sounds familiar…Something makes me think back to our history…The Colonial Book of the Word that described the exodus from Kobol. Something about a star guiding our people to twelve planets that became our colonies."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is possible based on what you have said that the Colonials originally came from the planet and used the star as a beacon of sort to ensure they could survive the magnetic void."

"And they came out the other side, eventually came to the star system where they found twelve planets and established twelve colonies." Starbuck turned around. "This is Kobol. The original homeworld of humanity."

* * *

 **Kirk's Quarters**

"The Colonial Fleet is close in orbit but our long range sensors now detect the presence of Cylon ships in the magnetic void behind us." Spock said to the gathered crew.

"Were you able to scan the surface?" Kirk asked.

"From this distance I was only able to scan basic structures similar to Ancient Earth Greek pyramids and cities." Spock answered, bringing up images of the surface.

"Earth Greek and a planet that our guest claims to be the original home world of humanity. Just how sure can we be that he is wrong or right?" Kirk asked thoughtfully.

"Well, it's not like we haven't encountered planets similar to Earth before." Bones pointed out. "Not to mention the many myths and legends that shaped their society."

"It could be another Preserver seeded planet." Spock offered.

The Preservers were a highly-advanced alien race who passed through the galaxy rescuing primitive cultures in danger of extinction, and seeding them on other worlds where they could be allowed to grow and thrive. Their activities accounted for the large number of humanoid species in the galaxy. Among the cultures rescued by the Preservers were several Native American tribes from Earth, who were transplanted to a planet nearly half-a-galaxy away. In addition, they terraformed the planet so as to replicate an Earth-like environment, reproducing a large number of flora. As the planet was located in close proximity to a number of asteroids, the Preservers, whom the Native Americans referred to as "the Wise Ones," placed a large, obelisk-like asteroid deflector on the surface, and instructed the appointed medicine chief in its operation.

In 2268, the _Enterprise_ visited the planet, and discovered the transplanted Native Americans. While there, Captain Kirk accidentally gained access to the obelisk, and was exposed to a memory beam inside, resulting in amnesia. Meanwhile, the Enterprise crew worked to repair the deflector, as a large asteroid was in danger of striking the planet and wiping out the inhabitants. Successfully deciphering the Preserver language, which was apparently based on musical scales, Commander Spock was able to both repair the deflector and restore Captain Kirk's memory via mind meld.

"It is a logical suggestion, Mr. Scott. It might even account for the existence twelve habitable in a single star system." Spock agreed.

"As fascinating as this is I need us to focus on the now. We are following refugee fleet while being followed by a hostile force. We can't lead the Cylons right to the last remaining fleet of their enemies." Kirk stated.

"Agreed. Given their actions they would launch a full-scale assault on the fleet any landing parties on the planet and us if they believe they have the sufficient strength and numbers." Spock surmised. "And based on Lieutenant Starbuck's information we cannot hope that any form of communication we make will be effective in convincing them to stand down."

"I thought the Vulcan way was of logic and the betterment of any people. You might not be too different from the Cylons given they must follow a form of logic too." Bones said dryly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed the Vulcan way is that of logic and betterment, Doctor. However the Cylons seem to follow a one-dimensional form of intelligence. Any species useful to them is enslaved and any they label as a threat is destroyed. They fought these Colonial Humans for possibly a thousand Human years and when the offer of peace was accepted it was a deception. All evidence shows that the Cylons have no interest in peace with any species they find to be a threat and they will follow their programming of cleansing the universe of anything they consider to be imperfect."

"Like the Doomsday Machine, destroying planets even though its creators were long gone." Kirk surmised.

"The similarity is indeed striking. Only the Doomsday Machine did not destroy its creators…As far as we know." Spock admitted.

"So what do we do? Turn tail and run and let those machines wipe out the last of these people?" Bones asked harshly.

"No one is suggesting that, Bones. But we also have to ensure the safety of Federation from these Cylons while at the same time see if we can help these people here." Kirk answered. "I suggest we send Lieutenant Starbuck to meet his people while we monitor the Cylon ships-"

" _Bridge to Captain._ " Uhura's voice cut Kirk off.

"Yes?" Kirk answered.

" _Sensors have detected a new ship on an intercept course, closing fast._ "

Kirk frowned. "What do make of it?"

" _It matches no known design, Colonial or Cylon._ "

Kirk glanced at his two senior officers, wondering what was happening now.

* * *

 **Shuttle-bay**

Starbuck was just getting into his viper when an officer approached him. "Lieutenant Starbuck?"

"Yeah?" Starbuck answered, sitting in his cockpit.

"We'll have to delay your launch sir. A ship has been detected on an intercept course." The officer reported.

"Cylons?" Starbuck asked quickly.

"We're not sure."

* * *

 **Bridge**

Kirk and his senior staff stepped back onto the bridge, taking their positions. "Status."

Spock looked at his sensors. "It is indeed a vessel, Captain. Size matches the _Enterprise_ but design does not match any know design. It is closing in."

"Red alert. Deflectors up." Kirk immediately answered.

On the screen there was a ship that no recognized but it was big and it was menacing looking.

"Captain, Lieutenant Starbuck is ready to leave the ship." Uhura reported.

Kirk glanced back at Uhura and then back at the ship. "Try to hail them, Uhura. Lower deflectors and open the hangar doors. Mr. Sulu, give us some distance from that ship so we can give Lieutenant Starbuck time if they become hostile."

"Aye Captain."

The _Enterprise_ moved off, keeping a distance from the large ship that was still approaching it.

"Kirk to Shuttlebay. Open the doors and inform Starbuck he is cleared to launch." Kirk said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

 **Shuttle-bay**

"Understood." Starbuck slipped his helmet on as his cockpit closed. "I'm on my way."

The shuttle-bay doors opened and Starbuck hit the turbo button on the throttle, igniting the engines and blasting his Viper right out of the hangar.

" _Enterprise_ , I am clear and on my way to the planet."

* * *

 ** _Enterprise  
_** **Bridge**

"Sir, the ship is coming into visual range." Spock reported.

The view screen showed a white glowing ship that seemed to be made of pure light.

"Analysis, Mr. Spock." Kirk stated.

"I cannot obtain a definite reading Captain but-" Spock was cut off as a loud humming sound was emitted from everywhere and yet nowhere.

"Spock?" Kirk winced, trying to cover his ears and block out the sound.

"Captain I cannot…" Spock gritted his teeth as he fell over, losing consciousness.

"Captain, that sounds is-AGH!" Sulu cried out as he fell off his chair.

One by one the crew were knocked out by the high-pitched noise coming from the unknown ship as the white glowing ship came upon the _Enterprise_.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk's vision was pure white, even before he awoke and he heard what could only be described an angelic choir singing a softly tune that was soothing to him.

'Welcome, Captain James Tiberious Kirk.' A voice, sounding male spoke to him as he opened his eyes.

He looked around, seeing walls made of pure white crystal and a few people in the room he was in, wearing white robes that sparkled beautifully, hiding everything but their eyes.

Kirk sat up, looking down and saw he had been lying on a white slab and this his uniform had changed to pure white. "Where am I?"

'With us.' The voice answered.

Kirk looked at the people in the room. "And where…are you?"

'Within a dimension quite different from your own.' The voice seemed to come from the people and yet not from them at the same time.

"But I can see you." Kirk stood up and looked around.

'Only because we have allowed you to.'

Kirk looked back at the robed figures. "And why did you kidnap me? Why did you abduct my ship and crew?"

'You will be returned to where you came from and you must return to your home.'

"And who are you to make demands and orders of me? You assaulted me and my ship. You put my crew in danger." Kirk retorted, slightly angered.

'It was necessary, Captain Kirk. Your appearance here endangers your home and your people as much as you endanger the people of this world.'

Kirk winced slightly. "Lieutenant Starbuck and his people. They've been driven to near extinction. We cannot just turn our backs on them."

'Your compassion is commendable, Captain Kirk but you risk the attention of a great danger.'

"Do you mean the race of machines that nearly destroyed the Colonials? The Cylons?" Kirk asked, covertly probing for answers.

'A greater danger that we fight to prevent from the innocent from being exploited. A force of darkness and deception. If it knows of you it will attempt to bring about the same destruction as the innocent of this dimension have suffered.'

"What do you mean? I want to speak to my crew!" Kirk demanded.

"Captain."

"Jim!"

Kirk spun around, seeing Spock and McCoy enter the room, their uniforms white like his. "Spock! Bones! Are you all right?"

"We are fine, Captain. We have just awoke and were escorted here." Spock looked around the room. "But I am unable to find a logical explanation to our current location or the colors of our uniforms."

'You have been allowed to see us in this dimension.'

Spock looked around, seeing the robed figures. "Captain, I have been led to believe these people do not have physical forms as we understand. It's possible they have influenced our perception to see them, possibly as to why our uniforms are currently the way they appear."

"So why did they abduct us?" McCoy questioned, looking at their mysterious hosts.

"They claim our presence places us and the Colonial in danger. A danger apparently greater than the one they currently face." Kirk answered. "But they won't tell me."

'The danger we speak is formerly a member of our race who has fallen and now leads others away from truth. Our mission is to ensure none of our knowledge and abilities is misused.'

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating…The way they speak sounds similar to Earth religion, specifically Christian. Being of pure light and good, angels waging war against a figure of darkness cast out for his pride, the Prince of Darkness."

"You mean to say these people are literally angels?" Bones asked skeptically.

'Oddly enough, you are correct in many ways.'

"We have encountered beings of such knowledge and technology, advanced enough to influence the beliefs of primitive societies." Spock pointed out.

A group of such beings from the planet Pollux IV visited Earth in the 3rd millennium BC. They landed in the Mediterranean region and took residence on Mount Olympus. These aliens considered themselves to be gods and presented themselves as such to the primitive Humans. The worship of these aliens was the beginning of the Ancient Greek civilization and their deeds on Earth became the Greek classic myths.

The aliens left Earth around 2700 BC to return to Pollux IV, when Humans lost interest in worshipping them. Absent worshippers, many of the Greek gods decided to end their own existence. In 2267 when USS _Enterprise_ was surveying the Beta Geminorum system James T. Kirk and his crew made contact with Apollo, the last of his race, who had waited for his worshippers to develop space travel and seek out their beloved god. The encounter resulted in not only him forming a desire to take a Human woman as his queen and wife, but also the death of Apollo and the extinction of his species.

"Is that what you all are? Some form of advanced species that has been watching us?" Kirk asked.

'Yes.'

"Why?"

'Because what you are now, we once were. What we are now, you could one day become.'

"By which you refer to as the next stage in our evolution which would take perhaps thousands, millions of years." Spock surmised.

'And once you have seeded endless worlds with your legacy.'

"And the Colonials?" Kirk asked.

'They have the same potential.'

"Then why not let us help them?"

'Their burdens and yours are different and cannot be shared. To do so would risk countless lives in a war unseen.'

"The war between you and your enemy, the being who perhaps helped inspire the myths of the Devil on Earth." Spock stated. "Captain, what they describe could be in many ways the literal war between good and evil."

"It can't be that literal, Spock! We've had our share of good and evil in our journeys and have been caught up in wars like that on distant planets." McCoy pointed out.

"Yes, Doctor and on each planet exists such legends of beings of light, purity, and good battling forces darkness and evil. Even Vulcan has such legends." Spock replied.

"So how can we be sure they want to help us when they want us to abandon the Colonials when they need us the most?" McCoy asked and looked around. "How can you ask us to not help them when they need it?"

'It is because that they need to shoulder their burden until they are ready.'

"That's not an answer." McCoy retorted.

'Our laws are similar to your Prime Directive but in some cases we must allow certain events to happen to better protect our charges.'

"Why?"

'Because we love them and we love all life. We cannot stop what has happened to the Colonials but from this tragedy something wonderful has been born.'

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating…"

Kirk looked at the robed beings. "What do you want from us?"

'We want nothing from you.'

"And yet you ask us to leave a people behind who need us." Kirk retorted. "How can you ask us such a thing even if you believe it's for our wellbeing?"

'No journey is an easy one, Captain. The journey the Colonials have begun could decide the fate of this world and yours. It is because of this we have no choice but to ask that you not intervene.'

"So sacrifice a few for the good of the many? That's never a right choice!" McCoy protested.

"Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Spock pointed out.

"Or the one." Kirk said solemnly, looking at the robed figures. "What will you do with us if we refuse? Hold us hostage until we comply?"

'We would not hold you here but we will erase your memory of your time and close the portal that brought you here.'

"In other words you are not giving us any choice." McCoy grumbled.

'There is always a choice.'

"And if we were gone, would you protect the Colonials?" Kirk asked.

'We cannot interfere in the affairs of other life forms but they would be protected from the ones we fight to stop.'

Kirk sighed and looked at McCoy and Spock. "It seems we have very little choice. I don't think we have the power to stop them from doing what they want."

"It would appear so, Captain. I see very little alternative." Spock agreed.

"So we just leave them all behind?" McCoy questioned.

'They will not be left behind. You will have the opportunity to save them when they need your help most. One day, they may find the world they are looking for, when the time is right. And now it is time for you to go.'

There was a flash of light and the place they were in vanished before their very eyes.

* * *

 **USS _Enterprise  
_ Bridge**

Kirk rubbed his head, finding himself back on his chair on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ and he looked around to see the rest of the bridge crew awakening as well. "Mr. Sulu, status."

Sulu shook his head and looked over the instruments. "We are undamaged, Captain."

Spock looked at his scanners. "No damage, Captain."

"All decks reporting in, Captain. No casualties." Uhura spoke.

"And Lieutenant Starbuck?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked at the scanners again. "Captain, I do not detect Lieutenant Starbuck's ship but sensors have detected three Cylon baseships closing in on the fleet and the planet Kobol."

Kirk looked sharply at Spock. "Three baseships."

"Affirmative, Captain. And I detect life signs on the planet. It is likely they have not detected the incoming Cylon ships."

Kirk remembered what the 'Angels' had told him about having a chance to save the Colonial humans when they needed help the most and realized this was it. "Move to intercept the Cylon ships. I want us at red alert with shields fully energized and weapons on standby."

The klaxons rang as the _Enterprise_ moved to intercept the Cylon ships.

"Cylon wessels are launching fighters, Keptain." Chekov reported.

"Uhura, open a channel to the Cylons." Kirk said. "Use the frequencies Lieutenant Starbuck showed us."

Uhura nodded and opened a channel on all known Cylon frequencies. "Channel open, Captain."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_. We will not allow you to attack the refuges in the fleet or on the planet. Withdraw your ships now." Kirk said loudly and clearly.

He looked back at Uhura who shook her head. "No response, Captain."

It was clear that the Cylons would not respond or listen to reason but Kirk felt compelled to try. "Fire when in range. Phasers for the fighters and lock photon torpedoes on the central column of the center baseship."

As soon as he issued his orders the first wave of Cylon Raiders came in range and fired on the _Enterprise_ , unleashing an endless rain of blue plasma bolts that collided with the shields, bringing them down by ten percent. The forward phasers banks fired their forward beams, blasting through the incoming Raiders before they could disperse or fall back. Two torpedoes shot out the forward tubes, flying past the destroyed Raiders and collided with the central column of the lead baseship, tearing through its hull and breaking it in half. The Basestar blew apart as the reactor exploded, sending large debris colliding with the other two baseships.

"The remaining ships have suffered heavy damage, Captain." Spock said as the _Enterprise_ shook again as the remaining Cylon ships continued firing.

The _Enterprise_ took evasive action as the phaser banks fired again, destroying more Cylon fighters while the baseships fired all their weapons without much strategy behind their attacks. It was clear the Cylons were utilizing simple logic. The _Enterprise_ was their enemy and they needed to destroy their enemy.

"Keep moving." Kirk said as the Federation flagship moved at full speed, avoiding the majority of the enemy fire. "Target their hangars and central columns."

The phasers lashed out again, blasting one of the top hangars of the closest baseships, causing more damage and seemingly crippling the baseship. The _Enterprise_ moved behind the crippled ship and the other baseships continued to fire, blasting apart its counterpart.

"It seems the Cylons do not value their own people." Spock noted as the _Enterprise_ moved out and fired three torpedoes at the remaining baseship, hitting the central column that caused the fatal chain reaction, destroying the final basestar.

"The remaining Cylon fighters are grouping, Captain." Spock looked at his sensors. "They are moving at us at full speed."

Kirk had enough. "Lock phasers on them and finish them off. This might send a clear message to the Cylons."

"Unlikely Captain but it is possible they will be forced to reconsider their methods." Spock pointed out.

"Captain!" Sulu spoke up.

The view screen showed the same lights that had appeared before and they seemed to be creating a path of the _Enterprise_ to follow.

"They are leading us back in the direction of the system we appeared in." Spock stated. "I believe we might have overstayed our welcome."

Kirk wanted to stay and do more but knew better than to try at this point. "Mr. Sulu, plot a course back. We're going home."

Hopefully the Colonials will be able to escape the Cylons now that any pursuing ships had been destroyed.

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy  
Alpha Quadrant  
USS _Enterprise_**

 _Captain's Log Supplemental: We have returned to our home galaxy and closed the rift created by the destruction of the planet known as Carillon. I have submitted my full report to Starfleet regarding the Colonials and their enemies, the Cylons and what can be expected if either side one day appears before us. It is my personal hope that the Colonials will one day reach us and find the home they now desperately need. The ragtag fleet, led by the last Battlestar Galactica, fleeing from the Cylon tyranny on a lonely quest._

 _For a shining planet known as Earth._

* * *

 **Kobol  
Colonial Camp**

Starbuck had no idea what to expect when he arrived and told everyone about the _Enterprise_ but when he did arrive he found everyone was happy to see him.

"Starbuck!" Athena hugged him tightly as everyone, including Apollo and Serina surrounded him.

"Now it's against regulations to hug a superior officer." Starbuck pulled away but was smiling. "Unless you meant it."

"We thought you were dead." Apollo said with a big smile.

"Well, what are three basestars to a guy like me?" Starbuck asked rhetorically.

"Basestars? Three?" Apollo asked, his face turning pale.

"There are three Basestars coming?" One of the new female pilots asked.

"Sure but my new friends will scare them off before they get near this planet." Starbuck said, still smiling.

"New friends?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, and guess what? They're from Earth."

 **Pyramid  
Tomb**

Adama had no idea what he was looking for, only that he knew he needed to stay here until it was found. It was even more imperative now since Baltar had appeared, having been alive and was a messenger from the Cylons. Adama had ordered Baltar be taken up to the _Galactica_ where Adama could later decide the traitor's fate. In the meantime he needed to remain here until he found what he was looking for.

The path to Earth.

Adama heard a sound and saw Apollo enter the chamber with Serina and…

"Starbuck?!" Adama stopped when he saw Starbuck.

"Hey Commander, sorry to interrupt your search." Starbuck said with a smile.

"How is this possible?" Adama asked.

"Well I was nearly captured by the Cylons when a ship from Earth appeared and saved me." Starbuck answered.

Adama looked shocked. "A ship from Earth?"

"Yeah and they have a lot of fire power. Took out an entire Cylon squadron and can tangle with their basestars." Starbuck said with a big smile. "They are part of an interstellar alliance that can handle anything the Cylons throw at them."

"Where are they?" Adama asked.

"They were attacked by some strange ships. I don't know if they were Cylon or not but they picked up three Basestars heading this way. They had me launch to come here and warn you while they lured them away." Starbuck explained.

"Three Basestars…So Baltar lied." Adama turned away.

"Baltar?" Starbuck asked.

"He showed up earlier, claiming he can help us launch a direct attack on the Cylon capital." Apollo told him.

Starbuck snorted. "Sure, show up with three Basestars and almost capture me. Real way to show us."

"This Earth ship, can it survive an attack?" Apollo asked.

Starbuck nodded. "I am positive it can."

"Then we better launch now and get out of here. Get back to the _Galactica_ and leave before the Cylons attack." Apollo turned to Adama. "Father, we have to go."

"We cannot go anywhere." Adama looked up, seeing a strange light coming down into the chamber and walked under it. "That light…It was as if that light was placed exactly here."

The light touched Adama's medallion and was reflected off it and several reflective surfaces across the room, causing the tomb in the center to open. Adama slowly descended down the stairs followed by the other three Colonial warriors into a secret chamber.

"That tomb of the last lord of Kobol." Adama whispered in awe, bowing before the tomb. Looking around Adama spotted writing on the wall next to the tomb and held his torch to it. "This is what we were looking for. This writing, it tells of the last days of Kobol and…The path taken by the Thirteenth Tribe."

"Can you tell where they went?" Apollo asked so quietly he could barely hear himself.

Adama was silent for a few minutes. "The path through darkness, through a great barrier that showed them a vision of a world and a people greeting them in friendship. They found traveled through the barrier and found the world, destroying their ship but leaving one left to return here to chronicle their journey. The great barrier will show the way at the edge of the galaxy."

"Did the people on the Earth ship mention a barrier?" Apollo asked.

"No but I didn't exactly have time to ask how they got here and back." Starbuck shrugged.

Adama turned around. "We must move. If any luck we can locate this Earth ship and follow them back to Earth."

As they left the temple the two Cylon Centurions that had escorted Baltar to the surface emerged from their hiding place and fired on them, hitting Serina in the back.

"Serina!" Apollo cried out as Adama and Starbuck gunned the Centurions down.

They rushed her back to the _Galactica_ but by then it was too late.

* * *

 **Adama's Quarters**

"We have reviewed the data submitted to us by the databanks in Lieutenant Starbuck's Viper that was given to him by the people of the Earth ship _Enterprise_. It describes Earth as the capital of an interstellar alliance known as the United Federation of Planets in what is called the Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy they refer to as the Milky Way. We can only speculate that the _Enterprise_ was driven or destroyed by the pursuing Cylon force but we have detected no Cylon pursuit and Baltar remains a prisoner who will answer for his crimes by spending the rest of his life on the prison barge. If the information is indeed accurate and we follow the path, the path leading to the mysterious barrier on the edge of our galaxy we may find Earth and perhaps an ally that will allow us to defend ourselves against the Cylons." Adama said solemnly as his computer recorded his thoughts. "In the wake of the tragedy we have suffered I pray that this alliance is indeed real and is as powerful and benevolent as Lieutenant Starbuck claims them to be. I believe we will one day know. In many ways we are now like the people of Earth that Starbuck told us about, exploring the universe, what they call the final frontier. Their missions, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man…Where no one has gone before."

Adama looked out the window, seeing the stars and one day wondering if they would find Earth…

Or if Earth would find them.


End file.
